1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a switching circuit and more particularly to a switching circuit using gate-controlled switches or gate turn-off switches for controlling the application of power to a load such as, for example, a horizontal deflection circuit of a television receiver, a switching regulator or an induction heating device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art employs gate-controlled switches to control power to a load. For example, a gate-controlled switch has been employed to control the application of power to a television horizontal deflection circuit. Gate-controlled switches are four layer, three junction, three terminal solid state devices constructed very much like a silicon controlled rectifier except that they have a turn-off ability which is controlled by a negative current pulse applied to a gate electrode. As used in the prior art, a relatively large gate current is required to maintain the gate-controlled switch in the fully ON or conducting condition. This places a relatively large burden on the circuit which applies gate current and results in large, heavy, expensive and heat generating devices.